Vulnerable
by JapanAnimeRox
Summary: A KibaHina story


**A/N:**

Hey everyone! Welcome to the beautifulness that is KibaHina! I know, I know. I shouldn't start new stories, but this one, Still Around, and So Close, So Far are my only ones. Plus, So Close, So Far is nearly dead. Still Around is coming... slowly. I should have new chapters of both by TONIGHT. So don't worry guys. Anyways, enjoy my new story about my all-time favorite couple, KibaHina.

**Pairing:** KibaHina with a few sideys. Rookie 9 are all 16.

**Rating:** T, maybe M in some, but mainly T

**Warning:** This is KibaHina, and probably Anti-NaruHina. If you do not like this, or wanna flame, press the damn back button. There may be lots of cussing because I love to cuss! Lawlz.

Vulnerable

Chapter 1: Hope

Inuzuka Kiba looked out of the living room window into the white blanket that covered Konoha. Small, placid flakes were barely visible through the frosted window. He sighed. Winter was one of his least favorite times of the year.

"Kiba, you're shivering; put a blanket on," his older sister, Hana, ordered. He turned to her, narrowing her eyes at how comfortable she looked by the fireplace. He really couldn't understand how someone could like the cold. Kiba groggily grabbed the fleece blanket beside him, and put it over his legs. Once his sister turned away, he turned back to stare out the window. Making Kiba even more agitated, someone knocked on the door. Both Inuzukas looked at each other for a moment before Kiba got the feeling Hana wanted him to get it.

"Hello," he said as he opened the door to find the beautiful and shy Hyuuga he has befriended so long ago. "Oh, hey Hinata!"

"H-h-hi K-K-K-Kib-ba-k-kun," Hinata replied, obviously stuttering more than usual from the cold. "M-m-may I c-come i-in?"

"Of course! You look really cold," he said, noticing her red cheeks and purple lips.

"Th-thanks," she said as she walked inside the house. "H-Hello H-Hana-chan."

"Hello there Hinata," Hana replied smiling. "How are you lately?"

Hinata smiled, "Good. I love winter, It's very pretty." Like you, Hinata, Kiba thought. He blushed pink at the thought.

"And why are you blushing?" Hana smirked.

"What?" Kiba asked, his blush darkening. "I am not blushing."

"Whatever," she replied, and Hinata giggled. "You cold again?" Kiba realized he was shivering again. He simply nodded to her, in fear she may twist his words. "Then maybe you should get out of your pajamas?" The brunette looked down and saw his deep purple pants and blue t-shirt, and his face went red.

"Uh, be right back!" He quickly ran to his bedroom to change. In his room, he really couldn't decide what to wear. I'm more worried about what Hana says about my outfit then Hinata... How sad. Well, Hana will probably make fun of no matter what I wear. He sighed, pulling out a pair of black jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt. When he finally had his shirt pulled over his chest, he threw on a pair of black Converse. He walked out into the living room where his best friend and sister sat, laughing. I don't even wanna know what happened, do I?

"You going goth Kiba?" Hana joked. His eyes narrowed.

"No. Black just looks good on me, right Hinata?" he asked.

"Very," she smiled at him.

"Told you Hana." He stuck his tongue out at her.

She started laughing. "You have such a long tongue. More of a giraffe than a dog."

"Hana-chan, that's mean. I think Kiba-kun looks great in black."

"Thank you, Hinata," Kiba smiled. "Hey, wanna go hang out with Shino since my sister here is being a bi-"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata stopped him.

"Sorry, but do you want to go hang out with Shino?"

"Sure."

"'Kay, hang on. Let me grab my jacket," he said as he walked back to his room. Kiba came out wearing his black jacket with dark red stripes. "Let's go!" He pulled Hinata by the hand into the beauty of the winter.

"Have fun you two!" Hana laughed. She knew about Kiba's crush on Hinata. She thought it was extremely cute. Hana felt bad for Kiba though, because of the blond who was stealing her attention. Hana knew that if Naruto wasn't around, Kiba would be her only one.

**A/N:**

Ok, tell me what you think. There's may be a little fluff in these stories, but me loves KibaHina fluff! I do also like focusing on the hard parts of this couple. Like Hinata not returning his feelings... yet. Anyways, I'm definitely going to finish this story! Please review! Thanks! 3


End file.
